Cepillando Su Cabello
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: ¿Como era que una sencilla petición como esa lo emocionara de esa manera? :-Para Cannan-:


**¡Hola! Espero Que esten de humor para leer este nuevo OneShot**

**La cual hice con mucho amor! Para una de mis autoras preferidas **

**_Cannan:_**

**Sabes que te quiero mucho, y te admiro! Me alegra que te quedaras con nosotras! **

**Y eres como una hermanita para mí! **

**!Todo esto es tuyo!**

_**Disclaimer: M.K. ya me dio el permiso por medio de esta página para que hiciera lo que quiera con sus personajes. **_

* * *

**Cepillando Su Cabello**

¿Como era que una sencilla petición como esa lo emocionara de esa manera?

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único:**

Lo mas que le encantaba a Sasuke Uchiha, era el cabello de su novia. Para él, toda ella era hermosa, perfecta; su pensar, sus sonrisas, los sonrojos, todos esos pequeños detalles lo tenían fascinado. Sin embargo, su cabello era algo que le había llamado poderosamente su atención. Este era negro con tintes azulados, sedoso. Le encantaba ver como se movía al compás de su caminar,o cuando una brisa pasaba entre los largos mechones.

Una razón podría ser que le recordara a su madre, quien aun a su edad, mantenía su cabello largo, y hermosamente arreglado. Este era de un negro azabache como el suyo. Otra razón pudiera ser el como ella cepillaba su cabello con movimientos suaves, tal como lo hacía en ese instante después de que ella tomara un baño.

Encima de la cama, la televisión de fondo, y la chica pelinegra frente a él en el tocador arreglándose el cabello. Concentrada en su labor, sin darse cuenta de que el Uchiha le seguía cada movimiento como un detallado análisis. Hasta que a través del espejo ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus dos ojos negros encima de ella.

Bajo el cepillo por unos instantes, mientras miraba de nueva cuenta los ojos de él.-¿P-paso algo?- pregunto quedamente.

Sasuke solo respondió con un monosílabo, mientras negaba a la pregunta de ella.

-Es que... me estas dando esa mirada.- le dijo ella en tono bajo, a la misma vez que evitaba mirarlo.

El solo frunció sus labios. -¿Que mirada?- cuestiono.

Vio como ella respondió al tornarse rosado su cara de porcelana.-Me miras tan fijamente..q-que me hace pensar que quieres que te diga algo importante.- le explico ella.

No es que quería que ella le dijera algo, es que el quería que ella le _pidiera algo._

-No es nada.-negó nuevamente el pelinegro mientras miraba hacia un lado, hacia el televisor, fingiendo prestarle atención.

Hinata miro extrañada la acción de su novio. Sin embargo, siguió con su labor, sabía de las manías que tenía él. Entonces, Sasuke escucho el sonido del cepillo desenredado las hebras, y miro nuevamente a la peliazul. Era como un instinto de él que lo llamaba cuando ella hacía aquello. Parecía patético pero le fascinaba como algo tan normal, fuera suficiente para seducir su vista.

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo.- le dijo Hinata, con una pequeña sonrisa que él supo identificar atraves del reflejo de espejo.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.- le dijo el con su ceño fruncido. El hecho de ser atrapado una segunda vez no le agradaba, le daba un poco de pena, a decir verdad, pero antes muerto que admitirlo.

Escucho la risa de ella, cosa que solo le molesto mas, en buen sentido claro está. Viró su rostro bruscamente, lejos de ella.

-Sasuke-kun...-escucho la voz de ella.

El no quiso voltear, por unos segundos, la curiosidad pudo con él. -¿Qué?- hasta el noto como su voz salio ronca de solo ver como ella se mordía le labio, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿Quieres...-titubeo, antes de continuar.-cepillarme el cabello?- termino la interrogante.

Quizás fuera algo cursi de preguntar, pero Hinata sintió ese deseo de preguntarle, pero al ver la cara de estupefacción de Sasuke, se arrepintió.

-D-demo...Si no quieres, n-no tienes por que hacerlo...yo..- empezó a decir muy deprisa, presa del fuerte nervio que azotaba su sistema.-

-Ven.- le dijo el, interrumpiéndola. Su expresión neutral en el rostro.

Ella a paso lento y pausado fue a donde él; podía sentir la mirada de él. Finalmente parada frente a su diestra, lo encaró de reojo. Con un gesto el Uchiha la invitó a sentarse frente él, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el cepillo de su mano derecha.

Ella hizo tal como el le dijo, se puso de espaldas sentada frente a él. Vio al pelinegro a través con ayuda del espejo. Sintió como el tocó su cabello, al segundo después de empezar a pasar el cepillo por la longitud de su pelo.

Por otro lado Sasuke, solo sintió el como el cabello suave y sedoso de ella traspasaba siendo arreglado al compás de su movimiento de mano. Nunca pensó que en un momento callado, un gesto tan normal resultara ser tan íntimo, era la primera vez que el hacía eso, y internamente esperaba que no fuera la ultima. Estuvo así unos minutos, dando masajes al cabello de ella con ese instrumento. Por cada movida que hacía se escapaba el olor a vainilla que no parecía querer desprenderse de ella, y como este se colaba hacía su nariz. Siempre le había agradado su olor.

Dejo el cepillo a un lado, estirando los dedos para tomar uno de los tantos mechones de su largo cabello. Sintió la sedosidad de su textura, el brillo que reflejaba de lo cuan saludable que era; Hinata sabía como darle buen cuidado a su cabello.

La chica desde hacía rato, se dejo relajar por el movimiento en su cuero cabelludo, a la misma manera que veía a Sasuke hacer esa labor, noto en mas de una ocasión el brillo en sus ojos gracias a la concentración que tenía en esos instantes. La manos de él dejaron el mechón libre, para tomar los flecos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Iba a hacer algo que le hacían cuando era pequeño; su querida madre tomaba los flecos de el cuando era un niño y lo amarraba de tal manera que quedara en la forma de un lazo. Siempre le había molestado que ella hiciera eso; aunque sabía del fuerte deseo que tenía la matriarca Uchiha por tener una niña, pero el hecho del experimentar con el no le gustaba ni un poco, su consuelo era que a Itachi también era constante víctimas de los experimentos que su madre hacía, ya que el tenía un cabello medio largo.

Termino de hacerle el pequeño lazo, al mismo tiempo que rememoraba cada paso, y ese episodio de su vida. Admiro su trabajo, no lo hizo nada mal.

-No sabías esa parte de ti - le dijo silenciosamente la chica mientras se admiraba el peinado en el espejo.-Quedo muy bonito, Sasuke-kun.-

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo puso a un lado su cabello, para retirar el pequeño manguillo de la pijama de su novia, para dejar un dulce beso en su hombro.

-Tu eres hermosa.- la halago él con voz baja, mientras aspiraba su aroma, abrazándola al mismo tiempo.

Ella solo sonrió tiernamente. Y así de esa manera terminaba el recuerdo de Sasuke sobre la primera vez que _Cepillo Su Cabello._

* * *

**¡Quiero agradecer a los lectores!**

**Siempre les He Dicho Que Ustedes son los mejores..  
**

**Como dije A Principio _Cannan:_**

**Este hermoso OneShot ¡****Es Tuyo! Espero que disfrutes la lectura**

**De la misma manera que yo disfrute **

**Al Escribirlo..¡Sabes que te admiro!**

**Y claro... Las personas que leen esta nota **

**!Saben que Los Amo Mis Lectores!**

**Son Un Amor!**

**Para los que me leen en el **

**"El Drama de Hinata"**

**Ya Pronto Estara el Chap**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
